gwar_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel Of Scum
Gumball: I'LL SAVE YA BUDDDY *goes and tries to get to Darwin and tries to save him* (carrie tears open , revealing it wasn't carrie after all , but the spirit of oderus urungus) Darwin: AAAH, IT'S ODERUS DX Oderus: that's right , oderus is back Gumball: but how? oderus: you can't stop the almighty oderus , you never destroyed me , and you never will Gumball: we'll see about that oderus: once my new creation is complete , you all will wish you were never born Gumball: what new creation? oderus: you'll see (chuckles maniacally) GUmball: *waiting* seriously, I don't get it. . . oderus: it's not done yet , i need all of (points to darwin) sea salt breath's energy to complete it ,and once it's done , it will go across this world and kill every child on sight , and once their parents find out , they'll be so distraught , they'll take their own lives Gumball: hm, well that's to bad were not getting that for you ever . . . oderus: no need , the orb is sucking it out as we speak Gumbal: PSH HAHAHA don't be rediculous dude, there's no way you could even find that stuff. oderus: it's coming out as we speak , ya knucklehead , or did you miss that part Gumball: oh I know that, Darwin just went off to try to stop it. darwin: uh , no , i'm still trapped gumball: oh oderus: well , i guess you didn't see that coming , did you Gumball: *sigh's* aww man darwin: what have you done with carrie oderus: well .... (flashback to 3 in the morning) (carrie is admiring a photo of darwin when her grandma crawls in to her room , scaring carrie) carrie: GRANDMA , DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT PRIVACY MEANS (silence) carrie: grandma (oderus tears out of carrie's grandma and attacks her , skinning her and throwing her innards in her closet) (back to the present) oderus: it was like taking candy from a baby , or rather , taking skin from a body gumball: wait a minute , i remember dreaming about that (flashback to earlier) (gumball wakes up in his bed screaming) darwin: you alright , buddy , another nightmare? gumball: yeah , carrie's grandma again , man , muckin' it up again , but ... there were other guys this time , too , the virus was there , and some dogs, and carrie's dad , and carrie ... and carrie was real scared of somethin' fierce , man , somethin' real fierce darwin: whoa , we better go tell carrie about it just in case , she'll know what to do , come on , we better hurry (the boys rush to carrie's house) gumball: hello , carrie darwin: CARRIE , WAKE UP carrie: up, clearly agitated huh , WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU GUYS DOIN' IN MY ROOM , IT'S THREE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING gumball: oh, you know, just drop by to say hello ... see what you been uhhhhhh for words up to , what uhhhh ... how are these days darwin: we came to see if you were dead carrie: what , why would I be dead gumball: hehehehe ... yeah ..... stupid .... um .... i had a dream about a virus , and your dad , and your grandma , and you were there , and your grandma killed you ... or something comes to a grave realization carrie: was there a afterlife vision gumball: uhhh ... no , why carrie: your dream is a ill omen of GRAVE significance , but we'll worry about it in the morning gumball: alright , sorry to disturb you (gumball and darwin leave , and oderus sticks his face out of carrie's mouth , and giggles evilly) oderus: too easy (back to the present) gumball: that was you oderus: yes , and now , the human race will fall by my might Gumball: what do we do now? oderus: you can bare witness to the destruction of your race (oderus' creation , the angel of scum appears) oderus: i give you , the angel of scum , created with my dna , and empowered by legfish's energy , it will go about the world , killing every child in sight (the angel of scum flies out and goes across the planet , killing every child in sight) suddenly Mr. small starts shooting orderous with a gun ou of no where* oderus: do you really think your primitive weapon can harm 1 who has survived the realms of deep space mr. small: well i was kinda hopin' oderus: prepare for eternity mortal (swings his sword at mr. small) mr. Small: *starts shooting more randomly and dodges* oderus: you can't kill me , mortal , i'm already dead (decapitates mr. small and consumes his soul) thanks for the short fight , though Gumball:aww, he was such a calm guy oderus: at least , i gave him a swift death Gumball: some how we will destroy you oderus just wait! oderus: you can't kill me , kitty cat (pulls out his sword) i'm already dead Gumball: . .. . .F*CK oderus: you should feel privileged , you were the 1st creatures besides myself to witness the angel of scum in person , unfortunately for you , it's time to die Gumball: *swings a sword at him angerly* oderus: come on , do you REALLY think THAT'S gonna stop me , kid , i'm immortal , and besides , i'm already dead Gumball: even if you are dead nigga you gonna get squeashed some how because of your weakness when I find it oderus: kid , i'm a extraterrestrial warlord , i can't be killed , i'm immortal Gumball: keep thinking that dude oderus: i've been slaughtering fools since before you were even born Gumball: hm, what's your weakness oderus: HA , don't make me laugh , i have no weakness , and even if i did , i CERTAINLY wouldn't tell YOU it Gumball: ok oderus: that's it , that's all you got , i was expecting more Gumball: well , what do YOU have to say Oderus: well , i have this , you won't make it out of this alive Gumball: *sigh's* well, *turns to penny and darwin* penny, before I die, I want to say I love you so much, and darwin, I alway's loved hanging with you *sniff* Darwin: *cries* I'll miss you gumball Gumball: *cries* I'll miss you too darwin they both cry hugging each other* oderus: such pathetic creatures you are , well , i hope you like metal in your bodies Gumball: metal? what do you mean? (oderus unsheathes his sword) oderus: this Gumball: *backs up* please don't kill me. . . oderus: too late ,1st i'll start with you , , then cloudy jay , then pink hair , then deer lady , and finally , fish breath Gumball: *runs away* you can't catch me! oderus: do i detect a hint of cowardice Gumball: WHATEVER MAN, YOU CAN'T GET ME oderus: oh , this is just too easy (loki appears and captures gumball) loki: i'd be more careful if i were you Gumball: LET ME GO YOU CHEAP CORRUPTABLE BIMBO!!!! darwin: loki loki: yes , but i didn't come alone (the hounds of tindalos appear) Gumball: *struggling to get free* oderus: struggle all you want , there's nothing you can do, and besides , even if you do make it out of this alive , you'll still be the last humans in existence , either that or the angel of scum will come for you , either way , your race will be no more Gumball: SHUT UUUP oderus: ooh , getting a little nippy , aren't we Gumball: you'll eat your words fart face (loki conjures tape and tapes gumball's mouth shut) loki: QUIET Darwin: I'LL SAVE YOU *stabs loki in the heart with a sword* loki: you can't kill me , i'm a god Darwin: aww . . . (the hounds of tindalos surround darwin) loki: ok , doggies , it's feeding time (the hounds of tindalos attack darwin) Darwin: *remembers the time he smacked a predator* (angerly smacks the hounds) BAD, BAD HOUNDS! (a hound bites darwin) Darwin: AAAAAAAHHH DX *sniff* this makes no sence, that predator backed down when I slapped him oderus: oh , these guys aren't cowards Darwin: *runs far away* oderus: oh no you don't (captures darwin) Dawrin: *smacks him* BAD, BAD ODERUS oderus: really Darwin: yeah *lookiing mad* you gonna cry or what? oderus: that didn't even hurt Darwin: *starts crying himself in frustration* oderus: and you think I'M a baby loki: eh , i've seen worse his mom goes demonic and attacks loki and free's darwin* (the hounds of tindalos attack nicole) Nicole: *is killed* oderus: that wasn't too hard richard comes in beating up oderus for that* (oderus impales richard with his sword) richard dies* oderus: not hard at all Darwin: DAAAAAD DX loki: it won't be so bad , soon , you and all your little friends will be joining him , in the next world Darwin: I might go down, but I'll go down fighting Oderus: suit yourself Gumball: *attacks oderus and tries to free him self* Darwin: YEAH BOY Oderus: you're more fiesty than i thought Gumball: *attacking him more and more trying even harder to free himself* Darwin: come on Gumball show him whose boss! oderus: ENOUGH OF THIS (smacks gumball away) you may think youre strong , but i've been killing fools since before your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather was even born Gumball: oh yeah Darwin: keep trying to escape gumball! we'll get away together forever! Oderus: that's what you think Gumball: *keeps trying to escape harder* oderus: struggle all you want , your situation is futile , there will be no surviving this battle , and nobody will be coming to rescue you Darwin: *goes to try to free him* (oderus kicks him aside) oderus: like i said , your situation is futile Darwin: *finds his life force and crush's it* oderus: you can't kill me , fish breath .... i'm already dead Darwin: *keeps trying and trying to get gumball free no mater what* oderus: well , i'm bored , (to loki) feel like having a drink in valhalla loki: sure , we'll let the angel of scum take care of them when it comes back (oderus , loki , and the hounds of tindalos return to valhalla) Darwin: well, at least they're gone Penny: but what about when that thing comes back Gumball: we'll be ready Darwin: yeah, I think I'll prepare for it *starts doing gym excercises preparing for them to get huge and strong* Gumball: I don't think that'll help much Darwin:you sure gumball? the more stronger I am the more of a chance we have of beating down the enemies and winning! gumball: are you sure , because we're not exactly "fit" for it , besides , even if we do win , we'll be the last humans left in existance Darwin: yeah, not yet for us atleast, I've got a plan to keep everyone safe as soon as I get huge muscles ^ ^ masami: let it go man Darwin: why would I let it go masami? if I don't do this anyways how would anyone be saved? racheal: i think masami's right , even if you do this forever , you won't build muscle Darwin: YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO! NOTHING CAN *starts lifting weights faster and doing gym work faster* gumball: you can't build muscle mass , you literally can't , you're just a kid , like us Darwin: YOUR NOT STOPPING ME *goes faster and faster* (darwin tires out) darwin: i think you guys were right , i haven't bulked up any gumball: that's what we've been trying to tell you penny: you're too young to develop muscles racheal: you'll have to fight the creature without big muscles masami: relying only on your wits gumball: even if we die , we'll die together Darwin: *sigh's* yeah ^ ^ (at that moment , the angel of scum arrives , having killed every child on earth , and is now fully intent on killing gumball , darwin , penny , racheal , and masami) gumball: guess we got a wake up call (the angel of scum roars and attacks the kids) Darwin: *starts attacking the angel of scum* (gumball , racheal , penny , and masami join in) Gumball: *stabs the bad angel to death* (the angel of scum knocks all the kids off) the kids keep trying to kill the scum angel* (the angel of scum grabs penny by the throat) Gumball: YOU LET PENNY GO YOU CREEP! gumball beating up the angel* (the angel of scum uses penny as a human shield) Gumball: GAAHH, YOU JERK YOU MADE ME HURT PENNY *looks at penny* I'm sorry my sweet love but he made me do it penny: i'm alright (the angel of scum bites the back of penny's head) Gumball: HEY, NO BITING MY GIRLFREIND Darwin: *slaps the angel of scum* bad! bad angel of scum! (the angel of scum bites darwin and gouges his eye out) Darwin: AAAH, MY EYE GUmball: DARWIN DX Darwin: *puts on a bandage and puts an eye patch over it* cool, I'm a pirate now *pulls out a sword from out of knowhere and starts slashing the angel* (the angel of scum flaps it's wings , blowing the sword out of his hands) Darwin: *doges* shoot what now? (the angel of scum roars) Darwin: *thinks* hmm, I think I have an Idea *gets out the sword and stabs angel scum in the weak spot really hard* (the angel of scum roars in anger) Darwin: YES YOU LIKE THAT *stabs more and laugh's evily like a maniac* gumball: DARWIN darwin: oh , sorry , guess i got a little carried away Gumball: *tries to beat up the angel* HI YA (the angel of scum flies off) Gumball:well it's gone now . . . (the kids look on at the rest of the world , which is now devoid of human life , except for them) Gumball: were the only ones on earth, but where's penny? penny: i've been here the whole time Gumball: oh yeah, I knew that racheal: well , it looks like we're the last of our kind Gumball: yeah, but one day me and penny might get married and we'll make new populations. . . .sort of. . . darwin: i don't think you guys could repopulate the earth in a short amount of time Gumball: oh, right, now what? masami: i guess we'll just have to spend the rest of our lives as the last humans in existence Gumball: yeah, so where will we live? darwin: here , silly Gumball: oh yeah , what do you all say we go to my house (the kids go to gumball and darwin's house) they play video games*my house (the kids go to gumball and darwin's house) they play video games* Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:GWAR